1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new clock construction and to a new Geneva clutch means therefor as well as to new methods of making such a clock construction and such a Geneva clutch means.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a clock construction comprising a frame means, drive means carried by the frame means, time indicating means carried by the frame means, and a Geneva clutch means carried by the frame means and operatively interconnecting the drive means to the time indicating means so the drive means can drive the time indicating means in a timed sequence thereof, the clutch means comprising a shaft rotatably carried by the frame means, a pair of leaf spring means each having opposed end means with a longitudinal axis therebetween, one of the opposed end means of each leaf spring means being fixed to the shaft so that the leaf spring means rotates in unison therewith, and a Geneva pinion rotatably disposed on the shaft and having a multi-sided section engaged by the leaf spring means to tend to cause the shaft to rotate in unison with the pinion about an axis of rotation as the pinion is being rotated by the drive means, the leaf spring means each having the longitudinal axis thereof disposed substantially transverse to the axis of rotation of the shaft and the pinion. For example, see FIG. 10 of the drawings of this application.
It is also known to provide a clock construction comprising a frame means having a front panel means, drive means carried by the frame means, time indicating means carried by the frame means, and a Geneva clutch means carried by the frame means behind front panel means thereof and operatively interconnecting the drive means to the time indicating means so that the drive means can drive the time indicating means in a timed sequence thereof, the clutch means comprising a shaft rotatably carried by the frame means, leaf spring means being normally frictionally fixed to the shaft so that the leaf spring means normally rotates in unison therewith, and a Geneva pinion rotatably disposed on the shaft and having a multi-sided section engaged by the leaf spring means to tend to cause the shaft to rotate in unison with the pinion about an axis of rotation as the pinion is being rotated by the drive means.